Family then friends
by parisbarnes
Summary: family day is coming up. so before family day Riley and Maya are having a family day at school, it's called 'family friends day.'BUT Riley,Maya,Lucas and Farkle find themselves in a crashed subway will they make it in time to family friends day or will they be stuck in the subway forever?
1. Late

Why was Riley Kate for school? Was it because

Maby heroes mom forgot to wake her up

Many she slept in

Maby she was sick

Planning the fair

10:00

"Everybody to day we are planing the fair" "what fair" asked riley. Everybody glared at me. I wilpe a tear off my face. Then everyone planed were the botthsvwoukd be. Then farkle said " Billy and Maya are hosting the fair and you are selling popcorn with your dad." "Why can't I host" I asked.

"Fine. Billy and Lucas will be in chared of the arcade and you and Maya will host the fair." Said farkle rolling his eyes then Missy whisper something into farkle's ear farkle laugh. Then all the other students whisperd something into each other's ear but not farkle,Maya and billy."What fair?" Asked riley " if you were here early you would know" same d Missy all the students laugh but not farkle, Maya,Lucas and billy. Then the students kept planing the fair a while later, "farkle are you sure you trust riley cause she was late for school and she spilled the paint on Maya and then she fight ed with Maya and she drop the note on the floor" then riley look in her bag. Then she said "Missy stole my note" "I did note steal your note. Even if I did steal your note it would go a note to Lucas" Lucas was disappointed and walk up to me and asked"did you ?" "no"I said then Missy held up a note saying" if this was your note it would say dear riley my sweet baby girl Shawn will be waiting for you in the lobby here are some stuff for you to do pick up Aggie after school go to the bakery then go to the diner then go back to school then go home" everyone laugh but not bill,farkle,Maya anducas then riley ran out crying. "Missy give me that" said Maya sdacthing the note out of Missy's hand missy gasped then walk to her desk then billy stood on her desk and said to her"missy stop bullying riley be cause iyour jealous of me,luacs,Maya and farkle be cause when your jealous of someone noting good every happens to you" all the students clap then billy,Maya,luacs and farkle ran out of the class.


	2. Planning The Fair

Why was Riley Kate for school? Was it because

Maby heroes mom forgot to wake her up

Many she slept in

Maby she was sick

Planning the fair

10:00

"Everybody to day we are planing the fair" "what fair" asked riley. Everybody glared at me. I wilpe a tear off my face. Then everyone planed were the botthsvwoukd be. Then farkle said " Billy and Maya are hosting the fair and you are selling popcorn with your dad." "Why can't I host" I asked.

"Fine. Billy and Lucas will be in chared of the arcade and you and Maya will host the fair." Said farkle rolling his eyes then Missy whisper something into farkle's ear farkle laugh. Then all the other students whisperd something into each other's ear but not farkle,Maya and billy."What fair?" Asked riley " if you were here early you would know" same d Missy all the students laugh but not farkle, Maya,Lucas and billy. Then the students kept planing the fair a while later, "farkle are you sure you trust riley cause she was late for school and she spilled the paint on Maya and then she fight ed with Maya and she drop the note on the floor" then riley look in her bag. Then she said "Missy stole my note" "I did note steal your note. Even if I did steal your note it would go a note to Lucas" Lucas was disappointed and walk up to me and asked"did you ?" "no"I said then Missy held up a note saying" if this was your note it would say dear riley my sweet baby girl Shawn will be waiting for you in the lobby here are some stuff for you to do pick up Aggie after school go to the bakery then go to the diner then go back to school then go home" everyone laugh but not bill,farkle,Maya anducas then riley ran out crying. "Missy give me that" said Maya sdacthing the note out of Missy's hand missy gasped then walk to her desk then billy stood on her desk and said to her"missy stop bullying riley be cause iyour jealous of me,luacs,Maya and farkle be cause when your jealous of someone noting good every happens to you" all the students clap then billy,Maya,luacs and farkle ran out of the class.


	3. Bully

Why did billy, Maya,farkle and Lucas ran out of the class room

To find riley

To get a teacher

To go to class

Bully

10:30

Riley was outside of the back of the school crying then billy,Maya,farkle and luacs ran to riley.. Riley wipe a tear off her face. Then Maya walk up to riley and kneed down while saying "okay riles?" Riley nodded then said"I only rember that I was sy CEO they tested me on...""on what math. Ha"said farkle "no. I was sick so I went to the hospital" "well in'st it little pricess and her sicdick is dumpod and look there ranger rick and wietd kid." Said Missy walking with her crew and walk to riley while laughing " Missy ohhhhhhhhhh Missy don't cry,everything will be on right cause I love ya you love me and I care so will you be am date to the danccccccccce!"said Dustin dining a love song. It was 11:00 o'clock I sat at my seat for history class. Mr. Matters came to my desk. Dustin clear his thoart. "Em em"then walk up to the front of the class. He winked at me I smiled then Lucas walk put of the class room. Missy laugh walk out of the class I walk out of the class room and say Kim missing Lucas walk to Missy and said "I want you to know..""come in the class or.."

Said mr matters ""riley wake up" said Maya I wake up I was still on the foorthen Lucas pi k me up


End file.
